Molly's Past
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: When Molly begins to remember her past, she suddenly remembers how her mother died when she was only a young girl. Molly then wishes for her dead mother to come back, but will she be able to bring her mother back?
1. Chapter 1

The Outsiders in:

Molly's Past

Story written by: Rose9227614

Main characters of story: Molly Jefferson and Sodapop Curtis

Characters Mary, Miranda, Molly, Alex, Taylor, Elise, Melissa, Tori, Evie, and Sarah belong to Rose9227614.

Other characters belong to S.E. Hinton.

Chapter 1

Molly sat in front of her computer desk, working on a couple of math problems from her homework. She had just gotten out of school earlier than the other girls because she had to go run some errands, then she got back home. Well, Mary's house is what you would kinda say. Mary's house is the only place that the Curtis gang and the girls can go to because they've got nowhere else to go to; other than the fact that Dallas doesn't have to stay at Mary's. He also visits Buck Merril when needed, or stop by to see the Sheppard Gang, which is another greaser gang. Molly had left the TV on, so she had to turn it off because she knew it would distract her. So as she was doing her homework, Molly suddenly stopped doing what she was doing. She was starting to hear some voices in her ears, but couldn't make out who the voices were. "Maybe if I ignore them, maybe they'll go away," Molly thought. As she goes back to her homework, she tries to ignore the voices by turning on the radio.

The sun began to set, by the time Molly finished her homework. "Man, I finished them pretty good," Molly whispered to herself. After she put her homework away, Molly got out her book and began to read. A couple of minutes later, Taylor and Elise came in the door. Molly looked up from her book to see her friends. "I see you're reading like always, Molly," Elise said. Molly glared at Elise, then went back to reading. "Yep," she mumbled. Taylor looked at Molly funnily. "Sweetie, are you okay? You look tired," Taylor said. "Yeah, I'm fine," Molly responded. She looked up at the two girls again. "Where's the other three?" Taylor and Elise looked at each other, then back at Molly. "Well, Alex got detention for putting a thumb tack on her teacher's chair, and Mary and Miranda are at art club," Taylor said, while walking over to her mirror to fix her blond hair, which was put in a half-ponytail like she always puts up. Elise walked up to Molly's bed. "Well, I was supposed to be at dance club, but they canceled it due to the teacher, who was out sick." Molly, who doesn't look impressed, sighs and puts her book down. "Well, I'll call Darrel to ask him if he could pick them up, 'cause I know that Dallas is out causing trouble as usual, and Keith is probably on his way here. I heard that he got into a fight with a couple of Socs at school today and got detention." Molly then sat her book down, got up from her bed, walked over and picked up the phone. "Soda and Steve are working late tonight," Elise spoke, out of nowhere. "Yeah, and the younger two are in the kitchen," Taylor said. Molly rolled her eyes. "I'll bet you girls that Ponyboy is probably helping Johnny with his homework," she said, feeling like she has a headache. As she sighs, she dials Darrel's number and waits for him to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Outsiders in:

Molly's Past

Story written by: Rose9227614

Chapter 2

"So, you're having a math test on Friday, Mary?" Molly asked her friend, who was trying to steady herself while holding her fork. "Well, yes Molly," Mary spoke in a quiet tone. "But I'm afraid that I might fail it." "Nah, you worry too much, Marebear," Alex said, ruffling Mary's long, beautiful light brown curly hair. It was dinner time, and everyone was talking about what they did at school and what they were going to do the next day. Well after all it was a Tuesday night, but there was nothing new about school, unless there were special occasions going on. Molly had looked at her friend, who was looking down at her food, wondering if she should eat or not. Suddenly she coughed. "Mary, are you alright?" Ponyboy asked Mary. Mary just shrugged, not sure if she should say yes or no. "I think so," she said, taking a deep breath. Ponyboy looked at Mary for a second, then starting talking to Miranda. Johnny, who was sitting next to Mary, turned to her. "Mary, are you sure you're okay? Johnny asked, looking worried. "I think so," Mary responded, nodding. She then picked up her fork, and started to pick at her food. It was steak night, and Mary was usually eating, like she always does. But tonight, Mary wasn't feeling up to it. Instead, she just touched her meat with her fork, and felt like she didn't want to eat. Truth was, Mary was probably not hungry, and that she felt like she rather would not eat because of that. This worries Molly because she realizes that Mary wasn't getting enough food. Well, the other truth was Molly always gives her friends (including Mary) food. And if it weren't for that, Mary would probably starve herself to death. Mary then sat her fork down, looking around. "May I please be excused from the table?" she asked, feeling a tight knot in her stomach. Darrel looked up at her. "Sure, darling," he responded. Mary nodded at the answer, then got up and left. Johnny then turned to Pony, who watched Mary leave. "What's wrong with Mary, Pony?" Johnny asked. Pony just shrugged. "I don't know."

Mary walked to her bedroom, closed the door and fell to her knees. She felt hot tears coming down her cheeks, as she began making some noises. "What should I do?" she whispered to herself. "Oh, what should I do?!" she then yelled, slamming her fists to the floor. It wasn't for long that she suddenly started to cry. She was fighting to control herself, trying to calm herself. She had no idea what to do. She then got up, and stopped crying, but she was still sniffling. She then sat on her bed, trying to relax. Moments later, Taylor walks into the room and sees Mary. Her eyes widen, as she sees the poor girl, sniffling. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, as she sits down next to her friend. Mary doesn't look up, but answers, "It's nothing, Taylor. I mean, I'm afraid that Molly might find out that I had not been studying enough for my upcoming test." And with that reply, she began to cry again. Taylor then got up, and came back minutes later, with a box of tissues. "Sweetie, she won't find out, if you keep on studying. I mean, it's Tuesday and you've got plenty of time to study." Mary stopped crying, and took a tissue. "Well, that's thing that worries me, you know?" As she says this, she blows her nose with the tissue. Taylor sighs sadly, and looks at her friend. "Well, the thing is that you worry too much, Mary. I don't know why you worry so much, but it kinda worries me, too, but not a lot." She then gently lifted her friend's chin, so that both girls would be looking at each other. Taylor's light blue eyes look right into Mary's green eyes, for which Mary's eyes are still full of tears of water. Mary then looked down. "I'm so sorry, Taylor," she spoke quietly, feeling ashamed. "You know I couldn't help it." Taylor nods, with a small smile. "It's okay, sweetie. I know you didn't mean to." She then wrapped her arms around her friend, and gently pulled her friend close to her.

"C'mon, Molly! One more round please!" Alex begged. "No, Alexandra. You've played that game enough." Molly crossed her arms at the upset girl, who was on her knees, giving her the puppy-dog eyes. Alex had been playing Monopoly with Two-bit, her boyfriend. They've played only three rounds, and Molly had told them that it's was already bed time. Alex looked at the clock. The time was 10:30 PM. "Bullshit," Alex whispered, as she began to pick up the pieces. Two-bit just shrugged, as he helped his girlfriend. "It's okay, Alexa. We can play again tomorrow." Alex looked up at him, with surprise. Then shortly, after they put everything away, they looked at each other. "You's the best bitch I've ever had," Two-bit grinned, as he quickly picked up Alex. Alex screamed and giggled, as she kept getting tickled and raised in the air, by Two-bit. "Okay, stop Two-bit!" Alex yelled, excitedly. Two-bit then put her down, and very quickly, they kissed each other, as they said goodnight. After Two-bit left to go to the boys' room, Alex closed the door and walked to her mirror. "Man, he's such a cutie!" Alex whispered to herself, as she begins to untie the yellow hair bow that was tied on the back of her head. She then put the long ribbon down, picks up her hair brush and brushes her long, straight red hair. Miranda, who was watching Alex, looks down her long, black hair which is also straight, as well. Alex, who was noticing that Miranda was watching her the whole time, smirks. "I see you's been watchin' me the whole time, huh Mirandacake?" Miranda looked up at her friend, then back down. "Well," she spoke quietly. "You could say that, Alex because you know how shy I am." Alex laughs, as she puts her brush down. She then walks over to Miranda, and pokes her pale shoulders. "Alex please stop," Miranda says, as she smiles. Alex then kisses Miranda on the forehead, as Miranda blushes. " 'Night, Mirandacake!" Alex says, as she hopes into bed. Miranda smiles big, as she pulls the covers over her and falls right to sleep.


End file.
